Family
by LittleMissBravery
Summary: Troy Bolton, a poor boy, finally gets a chance to know what family and love are. Please comment! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my fourth high school musical fanfic. as always,please review. your reviews mean a lot to me.**_

_**summary: troy bolton,a poor boy,finally gets a chance to know what family and love are**_

_**characters:**_

_**troy bolton**_

_**gabriella montez**_

_**chad danforth**_

_**taylor mckessie**_

_**zeke baylor**_

_**sharpay evans**_

_**jason cross**_

_**martha cox**_

_**ryan evans**_

_**kelsi nielson**_

**FAMILY**

**Chapter 1**

Troy Bolton entered his new house with a cautious look in his electric blue eyes. Just yesterday he was in a orphanage,hungry from the lack of food.

Jack Brant,**(A/N:seemed kinda weird using bolton as his last name too)**,said with a smile,"This is your new house."

He said politely,"It's very beautiful."

Lucille Brant replied,"Thank you. I'll show you your room."

She went upstairs and Troy followed. She pointed to a bathroom,"Here's the bathroom but you have one in your room."

Troy's eyes widened in surprise. He never had his own bathroom before.

She opened a door,"Here it is."

He stepped in and his jaw dropped. There was a 20 inch Apple desktop and a flat screen tv. There were french doors that led out into a balcony. The rooms were painted red,his favorite color. On the king sized bed,lay an orange stuffed basketball**(A/N:The one in HSM2)**. To the right of where Troy was standing,he saw the bathroom.

Troy breathed,"Is this…for me?"

She laughed and nodded.

"Wow. Thank you. I never expected this."

"You're welcome,Troy. I'll just leave you to unpack and be by yourself for a few minutes. If you need anything,we'll be downstairs."

He nodded and she left,carefully shutting the door behind her.

Troy sat on the bed,overwhelmed. He was surprised and grateful for everything in his new room. He saw new clothes carefully hung in the closet.

He though,his heart swelling with excitement,My _closet._

Lucille called,"Troy,it's time for dinner."

Troy stood up and washed his hands in the sink. It was a habit he picked up from the orphanage. Then he went downstairs.

Jack winked,"Like your room?"

He smiled and nodded.

Lucille said,"I made spaghetti. Do you like spaghetti?"

"Um…yeah. I mean,yes. Thank you."

She nodded and they sat down.

Jack cleared his throat,"So,Troy,what do you like to do?"

Troy replied,"Well,I love playing basketball."

"You do? I happen to be a coach at your new school. If you don't mind,maybe I could teach you a few moves."

Troy's eyes lit up,"Yeah! Thank you."

"No problem,"He replied,grinning.

Lucille asked,"Starting tomorrow,you'll be going to East High School. I hope that's not too early for you."

Troy assured her,"No. It's fine. Thank you.

"Jack works there,so he can show you around,"She continued.

He nodded gratefully.

They quickly finished dinner. Troy,being exhausted from the events of today, decided to go to bed.

Troy said to them,"If it's alright,I'd like to go to bed."

Lucile said quickly,"Of course. You have a bog day tomorrow. You need your sleep."

Jack added,"See you in the morning,Troy."

He nodded,"Good night."

"Good night,"They replied in unison."

Troy went upstairs and changed into his pajamas. He climbed into his new bed and settled down,smiling to himself.

He thought,as he started to drift off to sleep,_This is the best day of my life._

Troy fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**this is my fourth high school musical fanfic. as always,please review. your reviews mean a lot to me.**_

_**summary: troy bolton,a poor boy,finally gets a chance to know what family and love are**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Troy bolton**_

_**Gabriella montez**_

_**Chad Danforth**_

_**Taylor Mckessie**_

_**Zeke Baylor**_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

_**Jason cross**_

_**Martha Cox**_

_**Ryan Evans**_

_**Kelsi Nielson**_

**FAMILY**

**Chapter 2**

Jack quietly entered Troy's room and shook the sleeping boy.

Troy stirred and opened his eyes which were filled with sleep.

Jack said,"It's time to wake up for school."

He nodded and sat up. Jack left the room.

Troy stretched and glanced at his clock. It was 6 am. He got out of bed and took a shower. Then he changed into a bright blue shirt and white shorts. He brushed his hair and went downstairs for breakfast.

Lucille greeted him cheerfully,"Good morning."

He replied,"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well,thank you."

She smiled and thought,_He's so polite. It's cute._

Jack told Troy,"School starts at 7:45 so I leave here at 7:30. 5:30 when there's practice but since I'm gonna show you around,we're gonna leave at 7. Is that cool?"

Troy nodded,"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

"Great. There's toast,cereal,bagels,and other stuff for breakfast. Take whatever you want."

He nodded again and reached for a bagel. He began nibbling at it.

Around 7 they left for school.

Lucille smiled,"Have a great first day,Troy."

"Thank you,,"He answered.

He and Jack left.

5 minutes later they arrived at school. Troy looked at the building in awe. It was very big. There were already thousands of kids in front of it. As Troy got out of Jack's truck,kids stared at him,curious.

Jack said,"C'mon,let me introduce you to some guys. I think you'll like them."

they entered the gym.

A boy with a wild afro ran to them,"Hey,coach!"He glanced curiously at Troy.

Jack greeted him,"Hey,Chad. Chad,this is Troy Bolton."

Chad grinned,"Oh! Hey,dude. I'm Chad Danforth."

Troy smiled,"Hey."

Jack said to Chad,"Do you think he can eat lunch with you? He has the same classes as you."

He nodded eagerly,"Yeah. Totally. I don't think they'll mind."

"Great. Troy,I'm so sorry,but I have to go to a meeting. Chad,here,will show you around. I'm really sorry."

Troy assured him,"It's ok. I'll be ok."

Jack nodded,"Ok,I gotta go. Have a great day and I'll see you after school here. Is that good?"

"Its great."

"Good. See you,"He left.

Chad turned to Troy and said,"Do you want to meet everyone else?"

Troy pushed his nerves deep down and nodded. Chad led him to to guys.

Chad told them,"Hey,guys. This is Troy Bolton. He's new here. Troy,these are Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross."

Zeke grinned at Troy,"Hey."

Troy smiled back,"Hey."

Jason asked curious,"Where'd you come from?"

Troy told them,"Actually,my parents died when I was little. I stayed in the orphanage ever since. Mr. and Mrs. Brant adopted me."

Chad said,"They're awesome. Sometimes I wish they were my parents."

Then the bell rang.

Zeke sighed,"Let's go. Time to meet Darbus."

Troy frowned,"Who's that?"

"She's the weirdest teacher you'll ever meet,"Jason explained.

Chad put in,"Also the strictest."

They walked to class.

Chad went up to Mrs. Darbus,"Mrs. D,here's a new student. Troy Bolton."

Mrs. Darbus looked at Troy through her spectacles,"Ah. You may sit behind Chad Danforth."

Chad grinned and motioned Troy to follow him. He pointed to Troy's seat and sat in front of him.

Across the aisle,Gabriella Montex whispered to Taylor McKessie,"Who's that?"

Taylor shrugged,"I don't know. Chad never mentioned a new student to me. He must've come early this morning or something."

Sharpay Evans giggled quietly,"He's hot."

"You have a boyfriends,Shar,"Kelsi Nielson scolded softly.

"He's still hot."

Martha Cox rolled her eyes,"Gabby,you should go after him. You need a guy."

Gabriella mused,"Maybe. I'll see what he's like."

Taylor winked at her,"Lets find out at lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

_**this is my fourth high school musical fanfic. as always,please review. your reviews mean a lot to me.**_

_**summary: troy bolton,a poor boy,finally gets a chance to know what family and love are**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Troy bolton**_

_**Gabriella montez**_

_**Chad Danforth**_

_**Taylor Mckessie**_

_**Zeke Baylor**_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

_**Jason cross**_

_**Martha Cox**_

_**Ryan Evans**_

_**Kelsi Nielson**_

**FAMILY**

**Chapter 3**

_Taylor winked at her,"Lets find out at lunch."_

Troy's classes went by fast. Soon,he was sitting with Chad,Zeke,Jason,and a kid named,Ryan Evans. Troy was surprised to find that he was having fun. This was his first time at a real cafeteria. They were enjoying lunch,talking about basketball when 5 girls walked up to them.

Chad grinned,"Hello,ladies. what brings you here?"

Sharpay boldly pointed at Troy,"He does."

Troy's face reddened as the guys whooped.

Zeke asked,"What about him?"

Martha asked Troy,"What's your name?"

He replied,"Troy Bolton."

They girls introduced themselves.

Gabriella kept sneaking glances at Troy and was surprised to see him looking at her too. Their eyes met and she blushed.

The girls finished their conversations and left.

Chad clapped Troy on the back,"Looks like you're the ladies man."

They laughed while Troy rolled his eyes.

Zeke said,"C'mon,lets go to the gym to practice."

They entered the gym and started playing 3 on 2. Zeke,Jason,and Ryan against Troy and Chad. By the end of lunch,Troy and Chad were winning by 30 points.

Jason panted,'"Jeez,you're good,man."

Troy shrugged modestly,"Thanks. You guys were good too."

Chad took a drink of water,"Are you trying out for the team?"

"I don't know yet. It's only my first day."

He grinned,"You should. Seriously,you have awesome moves."

Ryan chimed in,"You do. I don't play basketball,but I even know that was pretty great."

Troy grinned,"I'll think about it."

The bell rang and they headed to class.

After school ended,Troy headed to the gym. Jack was waiting for him.

Jack said,"How was school?"

Troy said,"It was great. I met really cool people."

"That's great. Do you want Lucille to pick you up now or you can stay here for practice and I'll take you home?"

He replied,"I'll stay here."

"Cool. You can sit on the bleachers and do homework or something."

Troy sat on the bleachers and watched the team warm up. He saw Chad,Zeke,and Jason talking with each other as they stretched.

Jack called to the team,"Oh yeah,West High's coming to observe today."

They groaned in disgust.

Jack grinned and returned to his conversation with the Assistant Coach.

The doors opened and West High team entered their coach in the front.

Coach Jeff Carter said to his team,"On the bleachers."

They sat in front of Troy.

Drake Stewart,captain of the team,turned at smirked at Troy,"What are you? A benchwarmer?"

He and his team laughed. They turned back around.

The Wildcats heard this exchange and glowered at West High.

Troy replied evenly,"No. Who are you? Some idiot who thinks he has an actual shot of winning when he doesn't?"

Chad cracked up laughing.

Drake's back stiffened and Troy smiled in satisfaction.

Then Drake slowly turned around,his eyes ablaze with anger,"You little bitch!"

**OK. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I GET POSITIVE COMMENTS,I'LL CONTINUE. IF I DON'T I WONT SO PLEASE COMMENT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

_**this is my fourth high school musical fanfic. as always,please review. your reviews mean a lot to me.**_

_**summary: troy bolton,a poor boy,finally gets a chance to know what family and love are**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Troy bolton**_

_**Gabriella montez**_

_**Chad Danforth**_

_**Taylor Mckessie**_

_**Zeke Baylor**_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

_**Jason cross**_

_**Martha Cox**_

_**Ryan Evans**_

_**Kelsi Nielson**_

**FAMILY**

**Chapter 4**

_Then Drake slowly turned around,his eyes ablaze with anger,"You little bitch!"_

Troy just stared at him,daring Drake with his eyes to do something.

Drake said fiercely,"If you _ever_,say something like that to me,we'll have a problem."

"I'll keep that in mind,"Troy replied cheerfully.

Drake turned back around. He stayed like that and didn't look at Troy once.

1 hour later practice ended and West High left.

Chad sat next to Troy,"Dude,that was awesome! He needed a taste of his own medicine."

He asked,"What's his problem?"

Jason explained,"Gabriella dated him but found out he cheated on her. Then she dumped him and he got pissed because in his book,no one dumps him. He's the dumper not the dumpee."

Troy nodded.

Zeke stood up,"Let's hit the showers guys."

Chad said to Troy,"In case I forget,do you wanna go to a sleepover this Friday? It's at Sharpay's house. We do this every Friday. But it's always at a different house."

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Cool. My dad could pick you up."

He replied,"Thanks."

"No problem,"He grinned. **(A/N: Awww. Friendship. It what makes the world go round. Haha)**

Chad,Zeke,and Jason left to go to the showers.

Jack asked Troy,"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

They left.

Once they arrived home,Lucille asked eagerly,"So,how was your first day?"

Troy grinned,"It was pretty good. I think I like East High."

"That's good! Are you hungry?"

"A little,"He admitted. He still wasn't used to the idea of getting food whenever he wanted. Back at the orphanage he only got 3 meals a day. No snacks in between. And the meals weren't that big.

Lucille smiled,"Good. I have chicken. Is that good?"

"It's great. Thank you."

She nodded in pleasure.

After Troy ate,he went to his room and started homework.

Jack knocked on the door,"Troy?"

Troy glanced up,"Yes?"

"Um…probably every kid at school has this except you,but would you like a cell phone?"

His jaw dropped,"A cell phone? Are you sure?"

"Only if you want it,"He smiled at the boy's reaction.

"Yes. Thank you."

Jack handed him a black Droid.

Troy look it in awe,"Thank you,Mr. Brant."

"Please,call me Jack. You can call my wife Lucille."

He smiled at him,"Thank you,Jack. I know it's just a phone,but it means a lot to me."

Mr. Brant nodded,"You're welcome,Troy."

He left.

The next morning,Troy showed Chad his new cell phone.

Chad held it,"Awesome! I wish I had this. Mine's just a piece crap. I keep throwing it at walls,hoping it would break. But no! It doesn't even have a scratch. Stupid phone!"

Troy laughed.

Chad put him number in the phone and said,"I'm putting everyone else's in."

"Thanks."

"After school today,is basketball tryouts. You thinking about doing it?"

"I don't know yet."

"You should,"Chad urged,"It'll piss Drake off so much."

Troy laughed again.

Gabriella walked up to them,"Hey guys."

Chad said,"Hey. There's Taylor. See you guys."

He left.

Troy smiled at Gabriella,"Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. How was your first day?"

"It was good,thank you."

She asked him,"You know that science project Mr. Branner assigned us? I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner."

He replied,excited,"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Cool. Maybe we could start it this weekend."

"Yeah and we could do a volcano!"

Gabriella smiled,"I was thinking the exact same thing! And chocolate could explode out of it." **(A/N: Yum! Haha)**

He laughed,"Yeah. Everyone loves chocolate."

She laughed softly.

Then,suddenly,Troy's hand lightly brushed against her cheek. Gabriella glanced up at him,blushing.

He said,embarrassed by his actions,"You had a loose hair."

"Oh. Thank you,"She tucked her hair back.

Luckily,the bell rang,interrupting their awkward silence.

Troy thought in relief,_Thank god for the bell._

**A bit Troyella at the end. What do you think? Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**this is my fourth high school musical fanfic. as always,please review. your reviews mean a lot to me.**_

_**summary: troy bolton,a poor boy,finally gets a chance to know what family and love are**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Troy bolton**_

_**Gabriella montez**_

_**Chad Danforth**_

_**Taylor Mckessie**_

_**Zeke Baylor**_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

_**Jason cross**_

_**Martha Cox**_

_**Ryan Evans**_

_**Kelsi Nielson**_

**FAMILY**

**Chapter 5**

_Then,suddenly,Troy's hand lightly brushed against her cheek. Gabriella glanced up at him,blushing._

_He said,embarrassed by his actions,"You had a loose hair."_

_"Oh. Thank you,"She tucked her hair back._

_Luckily,the bell rang,interrupting their awkward silence._

_Troy thought in relief,_Thank god for the bell.

Soon it was Friday,and Troy was getting read for the sleepover.

Lucille smiled,"Have fun,Troy."

He replied,"Thank you."

The bell rang and Jack wen to get it. It was Chad. He entered the house.

Chad grinned,"Ready?"

"Definitely. Bye,Jack. Bye,Lucille."

They said in unison,"Bye!"

Troy left the house.

Chad told him,"We're going to pick up Zeke and Jason,too."

He nodded.

They stopped at the two house. Then they were on their way to Sharpay's house.

Once her house was in sight,Troy stared at in in awe.

Zeke chuckled,"Yeah. They're very rich."

Troy said,"I'll say."

The Evans's house was 3 stories. It was white and had a wrap around porch. Troy spotted 2 limos in the back. Leading up to the front door,were lots of stairs.

Jason said,"It's a pain having to climb up these."

Troy laughed.

They got out,grabbed their stuff,and went up the stairs.

When Zeke rang the doorbell,a butler answered it.

Zeke greeted cheerfully,"Hello,Mr. Stewart!"

Mr. Stewart replied,"Mr. Baylor, Mr. Cross, Mr. Danforth. Who are you?"

Troy answered,"Troy Bolton,sir."

"Welcome to the Evans's mansions,Mr. Bolton."

"Thank you."

Sharpay called from upstairs,"Finally you're here! We thought you got lost!"

Troy laughed,"No. We just took about 30 minutes climbing your stairs."

"Ha ha. Very funny,"She replied sarcastically.

The boys chuckled and went upstairs to her room.

Gabriella blushed as Troy entered the room. Taylor,Martha,Kelsi,and Sharpay exchanged amused smiles.

Troy sat next to Gabriella. The other guys sat next to their girlfriends.

Taylor whispered to Chad,"Does Troy like Gabriella?"

He whispered back,"I don't know. Why?"

"We girls think Gabriella likes Troy. She blushed when he came in. I was thinking about getting them together but only if you know for sure if Troy likes her. Can you find out for me?"

"Yeah,sure. No problem."

"Great!"

Sharpay stood up. Okay,guys,lets go swimming!"

They cheered.

Troy turned to Chad,"I didn't know we were swimming."

Ryan said,"I'll give you something of mine to wear. Come on."

He followed Ryan to a room in the back.

Troy said,"If I had know we were swimming,I would've brought my own. Sorry."

"It's no problem,"He answered,"Chad should've told you about swimming. We always do it."

"Cool."

Ryan gave him a pair of blue swim trunks,"Don't worry. It's new."

Troy took it,"Thanks,man."

"You're welcome."

They went out to join the others.

Sharpay said to everyone,"Just grab a bathroom,or room,and change."

Everyone went in bathrooms and changed. The guys came out 2 minutes later. The girls took longer.

Chad frowned,"What takes them so long?"

"Who knows,"Zeke replied.

10 minutes later the girls came out.

Sharpay clapped,"To the pool!"

They ran to the pool. the guys jumped in immediately while the girls daintily put their feet in it.

Troy swam up to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled,"Hey. What do you think of the sleepover so far?"

He replied,"It's awesome. Why aren't you swimming?"

"I don't feel like it."

Troy grinned mischievously,"We'll see."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She cried out in shock before going under. Gabriella resurfaced immediately.

Troy laughed at her stunned expression.

She splashed water at him,"I hate you!"

"No you don't. You love me."

"Yeah,yeah,"Gabriella giggled.

Sharpay nudged Taylor and raised her eyebrows at the pair. Martha giggled.

Taylor thought,_We need to get them together. And fast._

_**OK. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I GET POSITIVE COMMENTS,I'LL CONTINUE. IF I DON'T I WONT SO PLEASE COMMENT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. THANK YOU **  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**this is my fourth high school musical fanfic. as always,please review. your reviews mean a lot to me.**_

_**summary: troy bolton,a poor boy,finally gets a chance to know what family and love are**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Troy bolton**_

_**Gabriella montez**_

_**Chad Danforth**_

_**Taylor Mckessie**_

_**Zeke Baylor**_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

_**Jason cross**_

_**Martha Cox**_

_**Ryan Evans**_

_**Kelsi Nielson**_

**FAMILY**

**Chapter 6**

_Taylor thought,_We need to get them together. And fast.

Around 8 pm,they changed in their pajamas and sat in a circle on the ground of Sharpay's room.

Sharpay said,"What game?"

Everyone,except for Troy,shouted,"TRUTH OR DARE!"** (A/N:Surprise,surprise. haha)**

He jumped,startled.

Gabriella smiled reassuringly at him,"We always play Truth or Dare at sleepovers."

Troy nodded.

Sharpay asked,"I will ask first. Troy,truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oooh,bad boy."She giggled,"Um…have you ever kissed a girl?"

Chad threw popcorn at her,"That's the oldest one in the book!"

"Hey,it's his first time playing with us. I wanted to go easy. I hope you aren't offended,Troy."

Troy smiled,"No,I'm not. Thank you."

She smiled back,"So,have you kissed a girl?"

"Yes."

Sharpay squealed,"Was she your girlfriend?"

He nodded,"Yeah. We dated for 1 year."

Chad asked,curious,"What happened? Why did you break up?"

"She got in a car accident and died on impact."

There was complete silence.

Gabriella placed a hand on Troy's arm and said softly,"I'm so sorry."

Troy replied,"Thanks. It happened 2 years ago."

Zeke said,"You ask the question now,Troy!"

Troy grinned. He was grateful for the change of subject,"Okay…Chad. Truth or Dare?"

He said,"Dare,man!"

"I dare you to…go one day without carrying your basketball."

Jason laughed,"Good one!"

Chad spluttered,"But-but…"

Martha giggled,"No buts,Chad."

He frowned,"Fine. On Monday."

Troy grinned,"Monday."

Chad said,"Gabriella,truth or dare?"

She didn't want to be a wimp,so she replied,"Dare."

He exchanged a smile with Taylor,"I dare you to kiss Troy."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. Troy looked shocked too.

The girls were smiling in anticipation.

Ryan smirked,"Go on,Gabriella."

She sighed and sat in front of Troy.

Troy smiled a little,"Take your time."

Gabriella leaned in and closed her eyes. He did the same and felt her soft lips on his. The kiss was sweet. Gabriella felt everything inside her soar with happiness. She never felt this way about anyone. Troy knew that when their lips met,he fell in love.**(A/N:Awww…)** Gabriella's tongue entered his mouth and he smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

Kelsi said,"Um,okay guys,you can stop."

They pulled away,blushing slightly.

Chad and Taylor exchanged triumphant glances.

Sharpay thought,_Finally._

Martha and Kelsi low fived.

They finished the game and got ready for bed.

Everyone felt asleep instantly.

Gabriella smiled to herself sleepily,_This is the best sleepover ever._

**Sorry,I know it's kinda short. Please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is my third High School Musical fanfic. As always,please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Summary: Troy Bolton,a poor boy,finally gets a chance to know what family and love are.**

**Characters: Troy Bolton,Gabriella Montez,Chad Danforth,Taylor Mckessie,Zeke Baylor,Sharpay Evans,Jason Cross,Martha Cox,Ryan Evans,and Kelsi Nielson**

**Recap: Troy and Gabriella are about to go on their first date.**

* * *

**FAMILY**

**Chapter 7**

_Gabriella smiled to herself sleepily,This is the best sleepover ever._

The next morning everyone ate breakfast and then they went home.

Mrs Montez asked,"How was the sleepover?"

Her daughter smiled,"It was great."

"I'm glad you had fun."

The next day Gabriella left the house early so that she could walk her dog. As she turned the corner,she ran into Troy. She immediately blushed,recalling the sleepover and their intimate kiss. He flushed a bit too,obviously thinking the same thing.

Troy cleared his throat,"Uh,good morning."

"Good morning,"She replied.

"That's a beautiful dog,"He said,gesturing to her golden retriever.

Gabriella smiled,"Thank you. Her name is Rose."

"Do you wanna walk with me?"

"I'd love to."

They walked to the park. It was silent,but it wasn't awkward,which surprised Gabriella

Troy began,"Listen about the sleepover,I'm sorry if I overstepped a bit. Really."

She shook her head,"No you didn't overstep."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded,"Really. I actually kinda liked it. It felt…right,if that makes sense."

He nodded too,"It makes perfect sense."

They continued walking in comfortable silence.

Troy broke it again,"Do you wanna have dinner with me on Friday?"

She replied,"Yes. I'd love to."

He smiled in relief,"Great. How's Friday around 7?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Good. That's good."

He walked her home and left.

Gabriella told the girls about her date with Troy the next day at school. They squealed with excitement.

Sharpay put her hand up,"Wait. This calls for shopping!"

They laughed and went to class.

After school ended,Gabriela went with the girls to the mall.

Gabriella said,worried,"I don't know if this is casual or formal."

Sharpay assured her,"Don't worry. I asked. He said it's formal."

They went in search of a formal dress.

Martha said reasonably,"Well,since this is your first date with Troy,wear a bright color. That's what I do."

Kelsi held up a red dress,"How about this?"

Taylor walked around it,"Hmmm. It's a bright color. Sexy. And will look great with your skin tone. I say yes."

The other nodded too.

Gabriella tried it on. She came out of the dressing room and twirled.

Martha clapped,"You look gorgeous. Troy won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

She giggled,"I love this,too. Thank you,Kelsi."

The shy girl smiled,"You're welcome."

Friday came quickly,much to Gabriella's pleasure.

Mrs Montez smiled,"You look so beautiful,Gabriella."

"Thank you,mom."

The doorbell rang.

Gabriella smiled and said excitedly,"That's him!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry,it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is my third High School Musical fanfic. As always,please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Summary: Troy Bolton,a poor boy,finally gets a chance to know what family and love are.**

**Characters: Troy Bolton,Gabriella Montez,Chad Danforth,Taylor Mckessie,Zeke Baylor,Sharpay Evans,Jason Cross,Martha Cox,Ryan Evans,and Kelsi Nielson**

**Recap: Troy and Gabriella are about to go on their first date.**

* * *

**FAMILY**

**Chapter 8**

_The doorbell rang._

_Gabriella smiled and said excitedly,"That's him!"_

She rushed towards the door and casually opened it.

Troy smiled,holding flowers,"Hey."

She smiled back,"Hey."

He held out the flowers,"These are for you. They're from my mom's garden."

Gabriella took them,"Thank you. They're beautiful. Come in."

Troy stepped inside.

Mrs Montez appeared,"Hello. I'm Gabriella's mom."

Troy said politely,"I'm Troy Bolton. It's nice to meet you.

She shook his hand,"You too. Where were you planning to take Gabby."

"There's this new restaurant nearby. I was thinking we could try it out."

"That sounds lovely."

Gabriella smiled,"Are you ready to go?"

He nodded,"If you are."

"I am."

Great. Let's go. Don't worry,Mrs Montez,I'll have Gabby home around 10."

Mrs Montez nodded,"thank you. You two have a good time."

Gabriella waved,"Bye,mom."

Troy opened the car door for her. She smiled and sat down.

He closed it,got in his seat,and drove off.

Troy told her,"You look gorgeous."

She blushed,"Thank you."

Troy told her,"Look,Gabby,I know this is our first date,but I really like you."

Gabriella's heart fluttered,"I like you,too,"She replied,softly.

"I was wondering,do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She nodded,"Yes. I'd love to."

His face lit up,"Great! Um,I got you something,"He pulled out a small box and gave it too her.

Curious,she opened it. Inside lay a gold locket.

Troy smiled,"Turn it over."

Gabriella did so and on the back,engraved,said Forever.

He continued,"The heart's supposed to symbolize us. And that I hope we last forever."

Her eyes were filled with tears as she smiled,"I hope we last forever too."

They leaned in and kissed. Then Troy helped Gabriella put the necklace on.

Gabriella said,"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

He nodded,"You're welcome."

The rest of the date sailed by fast,much to Troy's and Gabriella's dismay. Each wanted the date to last forever.

They stood in front of Gabriella's front door.

Troy smiled,"This was fun."

"Yeah,it was."

"So I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah."

Then he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back,enjoying the feeling.

Troy pulled back,"Good bye,Gabby,"Then he turned and got into his car.

Gabriella giggled quietly and went in her house.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you want a sequel,although I have no idea what it would be about. Please review**


End file.
